PASSWORD
by december28
Summary: "Password yang anda katakan salah, silahkan mencoba lagi" . Daelo Fanfiction . Daehyun X Zelo . BAP . YAOI . DLDR . Typo . OneShoot .Reviewnya yaaaa (o.o)9


**PASSWORD**

**.**

**.**

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

.

**Happy Reading ^^**

…

"Password yang anda katakan salah, silahkan mencoba lagi"

….

Daehyun berlari kencang, menabrak beberapa orang yang bersinggungan dengannya di pinggir jalan malam ini. Pukul 22.30 waktu setempat, Daehyun mulai berkeringat. Berhenti sejenak dan mengusap peluh yang menetes di dahi sampai ke pelipis matanya.

Kembali melirik jam, pukul 22.32.

Kenapa waktu berjalan cepat sekali, Daehyun meletakkan tas nya di trotoar jalan. Mulai melonggarkan dasinya dan menggulung kemeja abu-abunya hingga siku.

"Aku pasti mati kali ini"

Mencoba kembali meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi orang itu. hasilnya tetap sama.

Menolak menerima panggilan.

Tolak. Tolak. Tolak saja semua.

Membasahi bibir tebalnya dan bertolak pinggang mencoba mencari solusi.

"Solusi apapun tidak akan mempan, hadapi saja..hadapi"

Menghembuskan nafasnya banyak-banyak dan melompat-lompat bersiap berlari kembali. Meraih tasnya di atas jalan dan berlari bahkan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Jadilah lelaki Jung Daehyun, jangan takut. Hadapilaaaah~"

Tertawa lebar dengan kaki yang terus berlari menerobos cuaca malam yang sedikit panas kali ini. Mengabaikan keringatnya yang mengalir dan memilih terus berlari dan tertawa. Setidaknya Ia harus menikmati tertawa sebelum…..

….

"Junhong-ah..Aku mohon sayang, buka pintunya~"

"Nuguya!"

Daehyun menelan liurnya kasar, mencoba membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering sejak tadi. Semakin bertambah kering saat mendengar suara ketus Junhong yang terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Sayang~ please…"

"Siapa kau! Sana pergi"

"Junhong-ah, aku…kepalaku pusing"

Junhong tak menjawab, Daehyun tersenyum kecil. Berfikir Junhong pasti luluh dan mau membukakan pintu apartemen untuknya.

"Junhong?"

"HOAMM!"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya kaget, ya..seharusnya ia tau. Junhong saat marah bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari pada nenek nya yang masih saja segar bugar hingga saat ini.

"Aku lelah sayang~ please.."

"Aku bertanya siapa kau!"

Okay. Mengalah saja Daehyun, bersabarlah.

"Arraseo. Aku Jung Daehyun, dan aku suamimu jika mungkin kau mendadak amnesia. Kau bisa melihat cincin di jarimu dan memastikan ucapanku"

"Suamiku Jung Daehyun tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya"

Daehyun menunduk, ya ini memang salahnya.

Daehyun bisa mendengarnya, suara Junhong yang mendadak parau dan melemah.

"Aku minta maaf sayang, aku benar-benar-"

"Kalau kau suamiku untuk apa meminta dibukakan pintu. Kau pasti tau passwordnya kan!"

Daehyun menjitak kecil daun pintu dihadapannya, Jung Junhong benar-benar.

"Tapi kau menggantinya sayang~ bagaimana mungkin aku bisa masuk"

"Usahalah. Coba tebak"

"Apa kita sedang bermain Da Vinci Code? Wah pasti menyenangkan"

Daehyun terkekeh kecil, membayangkan Junhong yang pasti sedang merajuk sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Lucu sekali. Apa aku perlu tertawa?"

Demi tuhan Junhong.

"Aku akan menebaknya okay?"

"Hng!"

Daehyun sudah melepas dasinya, bertolak pinggang dan mencoba keras berfikir.

"Ulang tahunmu? 15 Oktober"

"Password yang anda katakan salah, silahkan mencoba lagi"

Daehyun tertawa gemas kala mendengar suara manja Junhong mengalun sampai ke indranya.

"Ulang tahunku? 28 Juni"

"Password yang anda katakan salah, silahkan mencoba lagi"

Daehyun menggaruk kepalanya, mencoba berfikir.

"Ada berapa huruf sayang?"

"Maaf, dilarang bertanya"

Daehyun tertawa terbahak kala mendengar suara Junhong yang mendadak berubah seperti robot-robot.

"Hey, kau juga tertawa kan sayang? Hahaha"

"Jangan mimpi!"

"Arraseo, tanggal pernikahan. 28 Desember"

"Password yang anda katakan salah, silahkan mencoba lagi"

"Berikan aku clue Junhong-ah. Please~"

Suara Junhong tak terdengar, Daehyun masih mencoba bertanya.

"Clue please?"

"Sesuatu yang aku sukai"

Daehyun merenyit bingung, kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

"Yang kau sukai? Junho-"

"Aku akan menunggu di dalam. Kau tau jika kau salah menebak lebih dari lima kali petugas akan datang dan menarikmu dari sini"

"Hey, tapi aku-"

"Sesuatu yang aku sukai..Apa kau tidak tau?"

"Aku tau tentu saja! Kau tunggu lah di dalam, aku pasti bisa menebak ini"

…

"I-C-E-C-R-E-A-M"

'**Invalid Password'**

"M-O-N-E-Y"

'**Invalid Password'**

"Pembohong, jelas-jelas dia suka sekali uang agar bisa berbelanja"

Daehyun mengusap dagunya, mencoba berfikir dan mencari inspirasi agar password ini dapat terpecahkan.

"Ah aku tau! G-A-M-E"

'**Invalid Password'**

"Salah? Aish~ benar-benar"

"Ah ya! Sepatu hahahaha"

'**Invalid Password'**

….Salah lagi, kali ini kesempatan terakhir. Jika ini salah maka Junhong benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan-

Cklek!

"Junhong! Akhirnya kau-"

"Kau bahkan tidak tau yang aku suka?!"

Junhong berteriak marah, mengusap air matanya kasar dan menatap Daehyun marah.

"Sayang, aku minta maaf, aku-"

Brak!

Junhong membanting pintu apartemennya di belakangnya, menatap Daehyun yang menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Aku akan memberitahumu, apa yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini"

Junhong membalikkan badannya kearah pintu, melirik Daehyun yang tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk hidungnya.

"D-A-E-H-Y-U-N"

'**Valid Password'**

**Cklek.**

Daehyun melebarkan matanya, menatap Junhong yang langsung melangkah cepat ke dalam apartemen.

"Jun-Junhong-ah! Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku minta maaf sayang~"

Junhong membuang pandangannya, menepis tangan Daehyun yang berniat mengusap pipinya yang memerah karena tangis.

"Aku..pekerjaanku belum selesai dan-"

Daehyun menatap kaget kearah meja makan, jantungnya berdegup kencang kala melihat puluhan menu masakan yang tersusun rapi di meja makan.

"Junhong-ah"

"Aku akan membuang semuanya nanti"

Daehyun menggeleng, maju mendekat dan memeluk Junhong yang sudah akan menangis.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi sayang, maafkan aku"

Junhong sudah menangis, memukul Daehyun yang hanya bisa menerima dan mengusap punggung Junhong.

"Dasar pembohong"

"Aku minta maaf, aku akan memakan semuanya nanti. Maafkan aku sayang"

Junhong melepas pelukan itu, menatap Daehyun dan memicingkan matanya tak percaya.

"A-aku benar-benar akan menghabiskannya"

Junhong masih belum menjawab, semakin menatap tajam Daehyun yang menggaruk lehernya salah tingkah.

"Jinjjayaa~ Aku akan menghabiskan semuanya"

Junhong mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Daehyun, mengusap hidungnya yang memerah dengan tangannya yang lain.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil, mengulurkan jari kelingking dan mengaitkannya dengan jari kelingking Junhong yang panjang dan cantik.

"Jangan menangis lagi~~"

Memeluk Junhong dan mengguncangnya kecil, terkekeh kala mendengar Junhong mendengung mengiyakan.

"Aku akan mandi dan setelah itu menghabiskan semua masakanmu yang enak itu"

"Masakanku tidak enak, berhenti membual"

"ANNI! Masakanmu satu level dengan Jang Geum sayang~"

Junhong tersenyum lucu, maju mendekat dan mengecup pipi Daehyun yang tertawa gemas.

"Mau mandi bersama?"

"Jangan mimpi!"

Junhong berbalik dan berjalan cepat kearah dapur, meninggalkan Daehyun yang tertawa karena melihat wajah Junhong yang malu dan berusaha untuk menolak mengakuinya.

"Kesayanganku…"

….

"Makan yang ini juga hyung~"

"Ne! Uhuk hehehe"

Daehyun kembali membuka mulutnya kala Junhong kembali memasukkan satu potong besar daging yang bahkan ia lupa namanya. Menepuk dadanya yang seperti terjepit potongan daging-daging itu.

"Hyung~ yang ini juga"

"Ehehehe ne"

Kembali meminum air putihnya untuk mendorong potongan daging keras itu masuk ke dalam perutnya. Tak apa, jangan dirasa. Apapun yang di masak Junhong pasti enak.

"Hyung~ tambah lagi nee~?

Daehyun sudah akan menangis mendengarnya, melihat piring berisi ikan yang belum gilirannya masuk ke dalam perut Daehyun. Tak apa, jangan mengeluh.

"Ne sayang~"

Daehyun tersenyum kaku, menatap Junhong yang menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Kau tidak menyukai masakanku?"

Daehyun menggeleng cepat, menarik tangan Junhong yang sedang menjepit sumpit berisi daging untuk masuk kembali ke dalam mulutnya.

"Nyuum~ ini enak sekali"

Mata Junhong berbinar senang.

"Jinjja?"

"Huum~ terima kasih sayang"

Junhong mengangguk kecil, menatap Daehyun yang kembali memasukkan potongan sayur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Kau bisa berhenti makan"

Daehyun mendongak, dengan sumpit berisi telur gulung yang masih menggantung di tangannya.

"Waeyo?"

"Kau bisa muntah jika terus memaksakan makanan itu masuk ke dalam perutmu"

Junhong mengambil sumpit di tangan Daehyun dan memberikan Daehyun yang masih terdiam segelas air putih.

"Minumlah~"

"Junhong-ah"

Junhong menatap Daehyun dan tertawa jahil, memeletkan lidahnya dan terkekeh lucu.

"Aku akan memakan semuanya"

Junhong menggeleng.

"Aku tau kau sudah kenyang, lagi pula ini makanan untuk enam orang. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menghabiskannya"

Daehyun menggenggam tangan Junhong, mengecupnya dan tertawa kearah Junhong.

"Maaf karena terlambat dan membuat hyungmu batal datang kesini bersama temannya. Padahal kau sudah menyiapkan ini semua"

Junhong mengangguk kecil, membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke dalam pelukan Daehyun yang mengusap rambutnya.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya sayang~"

"Terima kasih sudah mau memakannya hyung~"

Daehyun melepaskan pelukan itu, maju mendekat dan mengecup bibir Junhong lembut. Menahan tengkuk Junhong dan memperdalam ciuman itu.

"Junhong-ah"

"Hm?"

"Aku juga.."

"Kau juga apa?"

"Aku juga, hal yang aku suka di dunia ini adalah pasanganku..Kau"

Junhong tertawa kecil dan mengusap hidung Daehyun.

"Benarkah?"

Daehyun mengangguk, menyentil dahi Junhong yang tertawa.

"Mari kita ganti passwordnya lagi"

"Ganti apa?"

"D-A-E-J-U-N"

"Hng?"

"Dae untuk Daehyun, dan Jun untuk Junhong. Otthe?"

Junhong mengangguk cepat, memeluk Daehyun dan tertawa bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung~"

"Aku juga sayang. Aku mencintaimu"

Sesuatu yang paling aku sukai di seluruh dunia adalah kau…pasanganku

**FIN**

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa~

Pyooong^^


End file.
